J'étais mort
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Frank Bryce avait vécu. Il avait combattu, mais perdu. Il se rappelait tout. La lumière verte, et la voix qui l'avait condamné. Mais maintenant, c'en était fini pour le vieil homme. Il mourrait en paix. Enfin.


Cette lumière. Cette lumière verte. Cela n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais. Et puis cette voix. La même qui m'avait condamné à aller en prison.

Je n'avais jamais tué les Jedusor. Jamais. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était lui, le même qui m'avait assassiné. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Je suis tombé, je crois. Il m'a arraché mon dernier souffle. Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Maintenant que j'étais mort, je pouvais enfin respirer en paix.

J'avais vécu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les années les plus longues de ma vie ont sans doute été ces années que j'ai passées dans le service militaire de l'Angleterre. Nous avions fait la deuxième guerre mondiale, pour combattre les plans qu'avaient les Allemands. Nous avions réussi, mais cela a pris du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Et puis après, j'ai démissionné. J'ai préféré offrir mes services auprès d'une famille noble. Les Jedusor. Tom, le fils de Thomas et Mary Jedusor, était un homme bon, qui savait s'occuper de ses parents mieux que quiconque. Parfois, je me souviens, je me prenais à les envier. Mais je savais bien que cette vie n'était pas pour moi. Je suis resté, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, le noble serviteur de cette demeure.

Et puis un jour, plus rien. La famille que je servais était morte. Comme par magie. D'après moi, c'était ce garçon qui était responsable. Il leur ressemblait beaucoup, vu de loin. Mais pour ça, personne ne m'avait cru. C'était pour ça que j'étais allé en prison. Tout le monde pensait que c'était moi, qui était coupable. Quelle histoire.

Fort heureusement, ils m'ont relâché, tout de suite après avoir autopsié les corps. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Que des expressions de terreur sur leurs visages, rien d'autre. À moins d'être morts de vieillesse tous les trois en même temps, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine santé, personne n'a pu trouver de conclusion. J'ai donc continuer à jardiner dans la cour des résidents du manoir, même si plus personne n'y résidait. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un entretienne le terrain, c'était bien ce que je me disais.

Je suis allé à leur enterrement. J'étais bien le seul à y être allé, d'ailleurs. Monsieur et Madame étaient peu appréciés dans ce village. Quant à Tom, je ne saurais dire. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour me faire une idée, il était assez distant. Le cimetière de Little Hangleton était sans doute le cimetière le plus sinistre que j'avais vu dans ma vie. Mais j'étais certain qu'ils n'auraient souhaité être ailleurs. C'était à Little Hangleton qu'ils étaient nés. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils seraient enterrés.

Je me demande d'ailleurs où sera mon corps, lorsque quelqu'un le trouvera. Mais de toute façon, personne ne viendra me voir, à mon enterrement. Et je préférais cela ainsi

Tout à l'heure, je croyais que des gamins étaient venus dans la demeure des Jeux du Sort pour comploter contre moi : eux aussi devaient croire que je les avais tués. Il y en avait plusieurs, comme ça, qui venaient pour tout saccager dans la maison. Malgré ma jambe qui diminuait ma capacité de marcher, j'ai attrapé ma canne et ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Je détestais ces gamins. Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser que leurs mères n'étaient pas assez sévères. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun respect pour les défunts. Mais peut-être que ce n'était que moi qui était trop vieux. Qui étais-je, après tout, pour juger ? Je n'étais qu'un jardinier. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir.

J'ai monté les escaliers. Ça m'a fait bizarre, d'y entrer. Je n'avais jamais pénétré à l'intérieur depuis leur mort. J'entendais des voix. L'une d'entre elle était à en glacer le sang. Si la mort devait avoir une voix, ce serait sans doute celle-ci. Jamais je n'avais entendu une voix comme celle-là.

Il y avait trois hommes, à l'intérieur. Deux hommes crasseux, qui semblaient au pieds d'un autre que je n'arrivais pas à voir : celui qui portait la voix qui m'effrayait.

À la guerre, je croyais en avoir assez vu, assez entendu pour que jamais plus je ne sois effrayé par des trucs anodins, comme un ton de voix. Mais celui-là était si glacial. Si particulier. Cette fois, je me suis trompé. Plus inquiétant encore, cet homme qui semblait si vénéré des deux autres parlait aux serpents. Autrement, je crois me souvenir qu'il parlait d'un meurtre qu'il avait commis. Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois qu'elle se prénomait Bertha. Oui, c'est ça. Bertha Jorkins. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle avait été tuée par cet homme, sans aucune pitié. Un peu comme moi.

J'ai failli appeler la police, en voyant l'homme parler d'elle, comme ça. Mais je n'eus pas le temps. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était quelque chose comme ça :

- Pousse-toi un peu, Queudver, que j'accueille notre invité comme il se doit.

Il y eut cet éclair de lumière verte. Et puis, plus rien. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais mort. Enfin.

Ça me fait drôle à dire, mais je suis plutôt content d'être mort de cette façon. C'était mystérieux, certes, moi même je n'avais pas compris. Mais j'avais fait mon temps, de toute façon. Je ne servais plus à rien, à la fin. Je n'étais bon qu'à haïr le bruit et les gosses qui brisaient tout. Et puis, il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus d'inquiétudes, plus de soucis.

J'étais mort. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. J'étais libéré. Mais surtout, j'étais en paix. Pour une fois.


End file.
